softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
EStudy
eStudy ist ein Open-Source-Projekt des Fachbereichs MNI der Fachhochschule Gießen-Friedberg und steht unter der GPL. eStudy unterstützt die Koordination und Zusammenarbeit von Lerngruppen und Projektteams. Für die Installation und Betrieb der Software sind PHP, eine MySQL-Datenbank, diverse PEAR-Module und das Zend-Framework nötig. Das Lehren und Lernen besser zu organisieren ist Ziel des eStudy-Portals. Das Portal versteht sich keineswegs als ausschließliche E-Learning-Plattform: eStudy ist kein Ersatz für den Besuch von Vorlesungen, Übungen, Praktika und Seminare, sondern soll die Organisation und Betreuung von Veranstaltungsformen optimieren und die Kommunikation und Zusammenarbeit unter allen Beteiligten erleichtern, und zwar vor und nach der Veranstaltung. Was ist eStudy Eine Lernplattform wie eStudy bereichert das Lehren und Lernen und unterstützt die Koordination und Zusammenarbeit von Lerngruppen und Projektteams. Mithilfe der innovativen Plattform eStudy können die Vorteile der Neuen Medien genutzt werden, ohne den Freiraum für Präsenzveranstaltungen und persönliche Betreuung einzuschränken. eStudy ist nicht allein: Es spielt in der gleichen Liga wie die Open-Source-Lernplattformen Moodle, Stud.IP und ILIAS oder die proprietären Plattformen wie WebCT und CLIX . Seine Planspieloption macht es aber einzigartig. Aufgrund der offenen modularen Architektur konnte die eStudy-Lernplattform um Planspielfunktionen erweitert werden. Diese sind prinzipiell für jede Lehrveranstaltung geeignet, die Projekte in Gruppenarbeit vorsieht. Die Anforderungen an die Lernplattform eStudy wurden von Studierenden unserer FH ermittelt und in studentischen Projekten umgesetzt. Der Hinweis auf die Designer und Entwicklerinnen soll unterstreichen, dass die Plattform von Studierenden für Studierende geschaffen wurde. eStudy erfüllt heute eine Doppelfunktion: Zum einen fungiert das eStudy-Projekt (Produkt und Prozess) als Lehr- und Lernvehikel. Die didaktische und technische Weiterentwicklung ist curricular verankert in Kursen und Projekten der Informatikausbildung. Datenschutz und Datensicherheit, Performance und Verfügbarkeit sowie Gebrauchstauglichkeit und Barrierefreiheit von Lernplattformen sind Standardthemen für Diplom-, Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten. Zum anderen befindet sich die eStudy-Lernplattform seit mehreren Jahren im produktiven Einsatz. Geschichte eStudy wird seit 2004 von Studenten des Fachbereichs MNI der Fachhcohschule Gießen-Friedberg in verschiedenen Kursen, Veranstaltungen, Diplom-, Bachleor- und Masterarbeiten (weiter)entwickelt. Nach Analyse der am Markt vorhandenen E-Learningen Plattformen wurde innerhalb eines Kurses entschlossen, eine eigene Lernplattform zu entwickeln, statt eine bereits bestehende zu nutzen und anzupassen, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt nötig gewesen wäre. Besonderheiten eStudys eCollaboration: Online-Planspiele Das Planspiel hat sich bewährt, um Planungs- und Entscheidungsprozesse in Projektgruppen zu organisierenKern, Martin: Planspiele im Internet. Deutscher Universitätsverlag, 2003. , beispielsweise in der Softwaretechnikausbildung vom Analysieren des Kundenauftrags über Entwerfen, Implementieren und Testen bis zum Rollout der Anwendung. Das Planspiel ist eingebettet in Präsenz- und Selbstlerneinheiten. Es fördert die Selbststeuerung und aktive Teilnahme beim kollaborativen Lernen. Die Akteure erfahren schadlos die „sozialen Faktoren" im Projektgeschäft wie Kommunikation unter Stress, Kompetenzgerangel, Missverständnisse und persönliche Empfindlichkeiten. Sie aktivieren ihr „träges" Wissen aus den Lehrveranstaltungen und konstruieren neues Wissen im Team (sozial-konstruktivistische Lerntheorie)Siehe auch den Wikipedia-Artikel "Konstruktivismus (Lernpsychologie)".. Sie lernen ihre sozialen und fachlichen Fähigkeiten besser einzuschätzen und erwerben gleichzeitig Medienkompetenz in der Gruppenarbeit. Mit planspielspezifischen Awareness-Funktionen setzt die eStudy-Lernplattform Erkenntnisse aus der aktuellen soziotechnologischen Forschung umJahnke, Isa: Dynamik sozialer Rollen beim Wissensmanagement: Soziotechnische An- forderungen an Communities und Organisationen. Deutscher Universitätsverlag, 2006.: * Collaboration Awareness: Wer aus welchem Team agiert in welcher Rolle in welcher Phase welchen Planspiels unter welcher Workload? Beantwortet werden die W-Fragen durch automatisches Platzieren von Masken, frei definierbaren Logos, Team-, Rollen-, Planspiel- und Beitragssignaturen sowie Workload- und Fortschrittsindikatoren im jeweiligen Kontext. * Group Awareness: Infos zur Verfügbarkeit der Teammitglieder finden sich in der „Who is online?"-Anzeige, differenziert nach dem Präsenz- und Rollenstatus auf der Lernplattform. Die Links der Anzeige-Icons erlauben eine direkte Kontaktaufnahme per Chat oder Mail. Team-Logo und Team-Style visualisieren den situativen Kontext. Ansichten wie „Rolle vs. Akteur", „Akteur vs. Rolle" und die Galerie der Mitglieder verdeutlichen die Rollen- und Teambezüge. eCommunities: student-generated courses E-Learning-Kurse können auf herkömmlichen Lernplattformen nur von Dozentinnen und Dozenten angelegt und verwaltet werden. Dadurch bleibt das Potenzial der Plattform Lerngruppen verschlossen. Der Lernbetrieb hängt folglich vom Engagement des Lehrkörpers ab, fehlt dieses, kommt es zum Phänomen der „verwaisten Lernplattform". Lerngruppen können jetzt eigeninitiativ die Ressourcen der eStudy-Lernplattform nutzen. Um einen „Wildwuchs" an eCommunities zu verhindern, wurden adäquate Schwellenmechanismen implementiert: Ein Anlegemechanismus ist zum Beispiel die vom Administrator festzulegende Mitgliederschwelle, ab der eine eCommunity angelegt werden kann, ein Abbaumechanismus die Mindestaktivität der eCommunity. Unterhalb einer gewissen Schwelle über einen definierten Zeitraum wird automatisch eine Nachricht generiert. Bleibt der Widerspruch aus, werden die Kursressourcen abgebaut. Bei einer Vielzahl von eCommunities ist eine schnelle und übersichtliche Darstellung wichtig. In eStudy wurde hierfür eine Baumdarstellung mit DOM-Manipulation und Ajax gewählt. Die Bedienung der Plattformmodule, wie Dateiablage, Forum, Mitteilungen etc., ist in offiziellen Kursen und in eCommunities gleich. Eine erneute und zeitraubende Einarbeitung entfällt und trägt so zur Akzeptanz der Lernplattform bei. Kursnavigation auf Wortwolken und Klickpfaden Mit der Methode der grafischen Klickpfadanalyse aus dem Usability-Engineering und mittels einer gewichteten Kursliste (tag cloud) wurden neue Login- und Navigationswege mit extrem geringer Klicktiefe implementiert. Mit einer Wortwolke aus Kurs- und eCommunity-Namen erreicht man das Ziel direkt: Ein Klick auf den Namen führt zur Loginseite der Lernplattform. Nach der Authentifizierung wird das Portalmitglied entweder direkt auf die Einstiegseite des Kurses geführt oder - falls nicht für den Kurs zugelassen - auf die Kursanmeldeseite. Die Darstellung der Kurse und eCommunities lässt sich anpassen und filtern: Aktivität, offene, geschlossene oder archivierte Kurse bzw. eCommunities, Kurzname, Langname, Fachbereich, Studiengang, Semester, Kursleitung. Die Schriftfarbe signalisiert die Aktivität der Mitglieder, die Schriftgröße die Teilnehmerzahl. Im Tooltipp-Fenster werden die Infos zum Kurs (Modulbeschreibung) oder zur eCommunity (Selbstbeschreibung) angezeigt. In einem Kurs visualisieren sensitive Klickpfade - filterbar nach Zeitspanne, Benutzergruppe oder Ressourcentyp (Beiträge, Uploads) - die Aktivitäts-Hotspots des Kurses. Wie das social tagging dient die Klickpfad-Navigation der inhaltlichen Erschließung eines Kurses, nur dass die Klickpfadanalyse ohne jegliches Zutun der Kursmitglieder auskommt. Soziomat für die Online-Sozialisation Die Online-Sozialisation ist nach dem 5-Stufen-Modell der E-Moderation von Gilly Salmon Voraussetzung für die virtuelle Gruppenarbeit Salmon, Gilly: E-Moderating: The Key to Teaching and Learning Online. Verlag Tayor & Francis, 2. Aufl., 2004. . Der Soziomat erlaubt die spielerische Drag&Drop-Zuordnung von Namen zu Fotos der KursteilnehmerInnen (Level 1), zu frei definierbaren Merkmalen der zu erratenen Person (Level 2), bis zur Stimmenerkennung (Level 3). Ein Scoreboard weckt den Spieltrieb, ein Ranking der erratenen Personen die Motivation zur Selbstdarstellung. Neben der Online-Sozialisation dient der Soziomat auch der Gruppenbildung auf der Basis von Vorwissen und Interessen. Mobiler Zugang Die zunehmende Verbreitung von internetfähigen mobilen Endgeräten mit Touchscreen stellt eine neue Herausforderung für die Betreiber von Webseiten dar. Die Seiten sind meist nicht dafür ausgelegt, auf sehr kleinen Displays dargestellt und mit dem Finger navigiert zu werden. Besonders Apples Touchscreen-Handy iPhone hat durch die Integration eines vollwertigen Browsers dazu beigetragen, dass immer mehr Nutzer mit ihrem Handy im Web surfen. Dabei kommt selbstverständlich der Wunsch auf, dass die angesteuerte Webseite korrekt angezeigt wird und auch mobil nutzbar ist. Während im Prinzip die korrekte Anzeige der Webseite durch Einhaltung der W3C-Standards sichergestellt werden kann, bedarf es für die mobile Nutzbarkeit einiges an Arbeit. Die Texte sind meist schlecht lesbar und die Links kaum mit dem Finger auf dem Touchscreen zu erreichen. Um der stark reduzierten Displaygröße Rechnung zu tragen, ist die einfache Liste die Hauptform der Darstellung und Navigation. Die zur mobilen Nutzung der Kollaborationsplattform gemachten Anstrengungen hinsichtlich Funktion und Design optimieren zugleich die Zugänglichkeit der Plattform im Sinne der WAI-Standards. Zusätzlich wurde eine dynamisch umschaltbare Darstellung der Inhalte und Funktionen realisiert: Mit einem Klick gelangt der Benutzer von der mobilen und WAI-optimierten Darstellung und Navigation zur Desktop-Variante und umgekehrt. Diese Option erlaubt es, die Funktionalität der Plattform auf die mobil am Touchscreen sinnvoll nutzbaren Funktionen zu reduzieren, ohne den Zugang zur vollen Funktionalität der Plattform zu versperren. Sicherheit und Datenschutz Bei aller Funktionalität, die die Lernplattform bietet spielt Sicherheit und Datenschutz eine große Rolle. Die Devise lautet Authentizität statt Pseudonymität und wird konsequent eingehalten. Außerdem wird die Plattform im Rahmen der Veranstaltung Web Security mit aktuellen Tools aus Schwachstellen und Fehler analysiert und weiterentwickelt. Um den Datenschutzrichtlinien zu genügen - insbesondere der informationellen Selbstbestimmung -, wurde ein Modul unter beratender Mitwirkung des Datenschutzbeauftragten der FH Gießen-Friedberg konzipiert und implementiert, das es jedem Benutzer erlaubt, alle auf der Plattform über ihn gespeicherte Daten abzufragen. Dies geschieht durch eine vom Benutzer ausgelöste Generierung eines Datenauszugs. Dieser zeigt die personenbezogenen Daten chronologisch geordnet in Rubriken wie Profildaten und Medien an. Die angezeigten Daten sind direkt mit ihrem Ort auf der Plattform verlinkt. Folgt der Benutzer dem Link, kann er mit seinen ortsspezifischen Benutzerrechten die Daten löschen. Literatur Weblinks * http://www.w3.org/WAI/ * http://www.ohloh.net/p/estudy/ * http://sourceforge.net/projects/estudy/ * https://trac.mni.fh-giessen.de/eStudy/timeline/ * https://svn.mni.fh-giessen.de/eStudy/ * http://wiki.mni.fh-giessen-friedberg.de/ Kategorie:Lernplattform